


Eating Cake V2

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Dog Dick, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Master Tech, Masturbation, Mind Control, Public Sex, Sex Slave, cuntboi!Scott, dog dick!Theo, dom!Theo, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Tired of being cast aside Theo decides it’s time to get his revenge, after a fashion, on Scott for constantly saying he can’t be a part of the pack.  But will Theo get what he wants out of this alteration or will he always be on the outside looking in? (V2 is a full story and has a lot of extra details that the pwp v1 didn't have, enjoy.)





	Eating Cake V2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> Credit for the idea of master tech goes back to Ract48. Also this is a commissioned work.

Theo was fuming from the latest rebuff of his sincere attempts to join Scott’s pack.  But once again he was told he wasn’t a part of the pack.  He didn’t belong.  He’d taken the slight to his ego gracefully and left, because he knew his temper was going to boil over when he was alone.  And it had.  Before he’d sat there sulking in the wreckage that had been his house before he’d been sent to purgatory with his sister last year.  He had no idea where the people he’d forced to be his family were.  Probably gone now.  He sat there looking at the mess he’d made and feeling sorry for himself before he suddenly thought about how easily the Doctors could have changed this.  His mind clicked and his face went blank as he thought back to a tool he’d seen them use once in a great while.  
  
Getting up and moving without thinking he crossed town and quickly entered the tunnels till he was to their old lab.  What was left of it, at any rate, since Scott and his team had raided it after Theo’s own chimera has raided it.  But he’d made sure that no one had done anything remotely close to this wall.  He didn’t want to touch this tech back then.  Now it might just be what he needed.  Smirking to himself he pushed the brick back into place and the wall opened up revealing a small alcove and a tablet that never needed charging sat on a pedestal.  He’d heard the Doctors talking about it when he was little.  They’d run so many tests on it and never figured out who made it or how.  Just that it did things it shouldn’t be able to.  
  
He picked it up and felt it vibrate slightly as he turned it on.  Closing the alcove as he sat down on the floor it went through some data screens before welcoming him as the new user.  It eventually went to a screen that showed his naked body and settings started to come up here and there.  He could always make changes to himself later.  If it came to that… maybe.  He lied to himself even though he knew he was likely to make some changes.  He tapped the mapping icon and typed in Scott’s name.  
  
His eyes went wide as he looked at Scott’s naked body, his mouth watering.  Fuck, that’s what he looked like naked?  No wonder he was so confident.  Shit.  His mouth watering a little as he toggled to see Scott hard as a rock, and he felt himself growing hard at the image.  Sniffing the air and letting his senses perk up, Theo realized he was alone and played with the settings till he could see a live feed of Scott right now in his room doing homework.  A couple button commands and Scott was surfing porn.  Theo’s pants were getting tight so he slipped them down, feeling his hard cock through his boxer briefs that were clinging to his body.  
  
Scott was feeling himself through his jeans, his hand lingering as his other surfed through porn.  Theo took himself in hand and began to stroke along the thick shaft of his cock.  The red throbbing rocket that was his cock now, pulsed in his hand as he watched Scott go for his own personal pleasure.  He wasn’t the biggest in the world… but the Dread Doctors had given him a little extra to work with.  He remembered what it had been like before the surgery.  To have a normal human cock.  Now he’d not been laid since the surgery.  A deep red colored rocket like cock standing large and powerful from his crotch, marking him as incapable of passing for perfectly human.  He wasn’t even sure what kind of creature they’d taken this from.  But whatever it was, it was most definitely canine like.  Not to mention also horny a lot more often than Theo had thought possible..  
  
Sniffing the air again, just to double check, since he never did this out in the open where anyone could see.  He wasn’t so much ashamed of what he had now… but he wasn’t ready for anyone else to really see it.  Slowly he pulled down on his cock, feeling it thicken and pulse as he did so.  What had he let them do to him?  He looked down at the large dog cock in his hand and knew he wasn’t likely to have anyone but his own hand ever again.  Who’d want to ride something like this unless they were into dog cocks.  His fingers teased along the underside of the vein covered bundle of his dick and whimpered.  Fuck it was so tender even all these months later.  He’s always been about eight when he’d been human down there, but now he was closer to ten inches with his new penis.  His first thoughts had been about how he’d ever feel anything from the large floppy member.  But he’d quickly learned that once the nerves healed he felt everything.  Somedays just the feel of his underwear across it was enough to have him hard and leaking, begging for attention.  
  
Which was only part of why he was here.  Sure he wanted in the pack.  He needed in a pack if he wanted to survive in the supernatural world.  And with a cock like this he wasn’t likely to be able to survive in normal social circles.  At least he could find someone who was supernatural themselves and they’d accept him for who and what he was.  Wouldn’t they?  But Scott kept pushing him away.  Kept judging him and kept wanting to throw him away.  He has needs too… he… Theo blushed; he’d been jerking off harder out of anger and had gotten himself too close to orgasm too quickly.  Letting go of himself for a minute to take a breather he watched Scott on the screen.  He bit his lip as he ran a finger teasingly around the swollen tip.   
  
He wasn’t going to last long, he needed to slow down… he needed.. he needed to get Scott in a more receptive situation if he was going to enjoy this situation.  Tapping a button on the screen he brought up the menu overlay and went into the behavioral controls.  Switching the prospective he watched what Scott was surfing for.  He had gages down the side showing how interested Scott was in any one video.  He began to modulate what turned Scott on, and with a few tweaks to Scott’s mindset and preferences that he had Scott searching for a video that would turn them both on.  Hitting a few more settings, he quickly had Scott on a video that was doing the trick.  
  
The video had a dark haired girl that looked a lot like Scott being pounded by a sculpted male that looked a lot like Theo.  Scott’s arousal was through the room and he was frantically moving, so Theo reset the prospective so he could watch as Scott deftly undid his jeans and took them down.  All too quickly his jeans down around his knees, and his boxers joining them, Scott was jerking himself off as fast as he could.  Supernatural strength and speed of a true alpha was something to behold.  Theo whimpered as Scott got close, the swell of his knot as he sat there stroking himself off in kind… Theo wasn’t used to letting someone else dictate the pace at which he touched himself.   
  
Even just the tiny bit of control seeded to Scott like this was intoxicating.  He thought about turning Scott down a notch, slowing down his pace.  In fact he was just about to do so when that maddeningly fast pace he was trying to keep up with took its toll.  He’d expected a lot of things from this.  But what he wasn’t expecting was the sudden rush of warm cum splashing all over his face and shirt as he began to cum.  He lay on his side, still cumming, his knot swollen to full size as he sat there holding himself, trying to direct the unkinked fire hose of a dick from spraying him with more cum as he watched Scott work himself over.  He used his other hand to gently squeeze and stroke his sensitive knot and watched Scott speed up again.  The boy was used to putting in the time on his cock, it showed by how he’d vary his movements and the firmness of his hold.   
  
Theo wondered if Scott was ever actually going to cum when the boy finally sprayed his load all across his own chest, having tucked his shirt up under his chin so that he’d spray his body with his load.  On and on he went for what seemed like forever but was actually only about a minute before he leaned back and smiled as he lay in the chair and let the sounds of the porn keep going.  Theo watched as Scott slowly came back to himself and stripped off his clothing and headed into the shower.  His wet shiny cum all over his body and Theo got a perverse thought.  He’d been in Scott’s house, sometimes without Scott’s knowing.  He’d gotten a sense of the lay out and he started typing on the tablet. Scott had gotten so far as to start testing the water when his eyes went glassy.  The orders that Theo was dictating to him flowing into his subconscious and taking over his motions.  He shut the shower off and walked out of his room, naked and dripping cum down his chest, a tiny bit on his chin, and walked downstairs to the guest bathroom and started the shower down there.  He set about turning on the shower, neglecting to close the door to the bathroom and opening the very large curtained window that gave Scott great exposure to the back yard.  Theo liked the fact he was making Scott expose himself like this.  A few more settings and Scott got into the shower and began to soap up his body.  
  
Working himself over, he worked his way down his hard body till he got to his once again erect cock and took a hold of it and began to play with himself.  He wasn’t sure why he felt this aroused.  Or why he was doing this down here instead of his private bathroom but Scott was pretty sure he was going to cum again.  What he didn’t know was that Theo was playing with the controls and setting something else on his path.  Scott was nearly there for a second time when there was a knock at the front door.  He paused and listened as someone rang again.  Getting out of the shower, and forgetting, thanks to Theo, to put on a towel Scott answered the door, naked, hard, and wet to see the pizza guy standing there.  
  
“Uh….” The pizza guy looked Scott up and down, his eyes lingering on Scott’s hard cock.  
  
“Can I help you?” Scott did nothing to hide his body, his cock throbbing with just how much he needed to get off.  
  
“You ordered a pizza?” The guy held up the pizza, mostly to keep Scott from seeing how hard he was becoming in his uniform pants.  
  
“Not that I’m aware of.” Scott frowned.  “What’s the name?”  
  
“Uh, hang on…” The guy shifted things around, hunting for the name while Scott’s hands drifted down to begin playing with his cock.  He was acting on auto pilot, only vaguely aware that he was touching himself as the pizza guy kept staring at him while hunting for the name.  “Oh here it is.” He blushed.  “Micheals?” He looked at Scott’s cock and tried to drag his eyes to meet his face.  
  
“Sorry McCall here.  Uh Micheals are over there.” Scott stepped out into the afternoon light and pointed with his free hand to the neighbors.  
  
“Oh.. Uh… thanks.”  
  
“It’s… oh… oh fuck….” Scott doubled over as he came hard, his load landing on his thigh first and then his feet.  The pizza guy stood there shocked and horribly aroused from the display before running away, leaving Scott crouched down on the porch of his house, panting as he came down from his orgasm.  He felt himself flush as he stood up and waved at someone walking by before heading in to shower.  He couldn’t quite shake the strangeness of how he’d just gone with that display.  He’d never been that aroused in his whole life.  
  
Meanwhile Theo lay there for some time, panting and holding himself away as he watched Scott’s display and now clean up.  Theo’s mind already hatching a plan to get himself back into the pack and possibly laid in the process.  He tapped a few settings and smiled to himself as he waited.  He watched as Scott went back to his room after drying off, still just as naked as he’d been before.  As the program ran, Scott sat down at his computer and looked at where he’d left the video, his eyes going glassy slightly he started doing a search for the male actor’s other work.  He wasn’t sure why he felt so drawn to him, but a few quick searches soon had Scott to some solo videos he made.  
  
Curiosity, with a little help from Theo, had Scott watching the porn star working his naked body over and soon fingering his ass and cumming.  The next video had him using a vibrator on himself. And by the third video Scott was watching hard core gay porn where that porn star was being fucked and fucking guys.  Until he ended up on a new porn where the guy who looked like Theo was flip flop fucking a porn star that looked like Scott.  A few more prompts from Theo’s input and Scott was hard and jerking off watching two guys fuck.  
  
Theo watched as the settings indicated that Scott was shifted from straight, through bi, straight on to full on gay.  He figured setting Scott up to be hot for guys who looked like him would guarantee that Scott would accept him the next time he saw him.  Smiling to himself he saved the changes and closed out from the tablet and cleaned himself up.  He had a long walk home, but a tiny thread of hope that he might make it into the pack now, as well as possibly finally having a lover.  
  


***

  
  
Theo was standing around the school early the next day, checking the fall out of a night to himself on the tablet.  Scott was fully gay and on the prowl to find someone to fuck.  Theo had dressed up a little, form fitting clothes that showed off his muscles and drew attention to his body.  He glanced up at the sound of Scott’s bike and watched him get off the bike.  His ass hugged by his jeans and his own clothes seemed to be struggling to hold onto him.  Theo swallowed and headed towards Scott.  
  
“Hey Scott…” Theo ran up to him, catching up to Scott as he was a few feet from his box.  
  
“What do you want Theo?” Scott sighed.  He wasn’t in the mood for this.  He’d only just really gotten up the nerve to go after the boy who turned him on the most last night after realizing he was into guys.  His mind slightly drifting back to the porns he’d watched and how hot it had been, not to mention how much it turned him on to watch that guy going at it with other guys.  But he turned his tried eyes on Theo, wondering what the cast out wanted now.  
  
“You look really hot in those jeans today….” Theo smiled softly and watched as Scott turned around and could see the blush on his cheeks.  
  
“You think so.” Scott looked down, blushing slightly, feeling slightly sexy and hoping that he could draw in the guys.  Sure he’d gotten that free drink at the Jungle because that guy had found him hot.  But there was no real guarantee that he’d draw in anybody to find him hot.  
  
“Yeah.” He licked his lips.  “I was wondering… do you want to maybe…” Theo leaned in closer and Scott felt aroused, because it reminded him of one of the porns he’d watched last night.  But even that slight arousal coupled with his slightly urge to trust Theo, he still didn’t feel like he could fully trust him, not after the shit he’d pulled.  
  
“Listen…” Scott cut him off.  “I know you want into the pack, and you know that can’t happen.  And yeah, you found out my secret, I’m into guys.” He blushed, feeling strange saying that out loud and unsure why he had.  “but Theo you’re not my type.  Hell I’m actually thinking about asking someone out today.” Scott hoped Theo wouldn’t make a scene.  He’d never have guessed Theo was into him.  Fuck where the hell had that come from?  
  
“Who?” Theo’s eyes started to glow.  He couldn’t believe his luck.  Even with the tablet Scott wasn’t making this easy on him.  
  
“That’s not any of your business is it.” Scott walked away, his mind on why Theo would suddenly care.  Maybe he’d thought he could get back into the pack by sleeping with Scott.  An image played across Scott’s mind where he was with Theo and he shook his head.  It wouldn’t work.  They just weren’t suited for one another and the pack would never accept Theo as a part of it after the shit he’d done.  He utterly missed the set of Theo’s shoulders or how he stocked away.  
  
Theo stormed into a dark ill used room and started surfing through settings.  The idea that Scott still wouldn’t pick him galling him to no end as he searched for what he was looking for only to find it and feel his eyes glow fully as he read the name.  He glared at the addition of who Scott was looking for as a boyfriend.  Liam?  FUCKING LIAM??!?  He growled to himself as he started typing away and changing settings.  If he couldn’t have Scott as he was now.  No one would.  He’d make him his horny fucking bitch who’d take what ever scraps he gave him and thank him for it.  Glaring at the screen he hit the run button and watched as it started.  
  
A wicked smirk crossed his face as he put the tablet into his hoody pocket and headed out to class.  He checked it periodically and watched as it ticked off the list of things it was changing about Scott.  A couple confirmation windows popped up from time to time but mostly it was running quite smoothly now.  Double checking the run time Theo smirked, it’d be in the middle of lunch time when it all came crashing down around Scott’s thighs, and he’d never know what hit him.  
  


***

  
  
Theo picked out a place not far from where Scott’s pack sat.  Just far enough away that they wouldn’t notice him but close enough that he’d be able to watch the situation as it unfolded before him.  Prime watching spot for watching the proud arrogant alpha turned into a horny dripping bitch ready for fucking.  He smiled to himself as he settled in, not that he had to wait all that long. They filed in with their food and sat down together to talk as a group.  
  
He was sitting in the lunch room watching as Scott shifted back and forth, unable to get comfortable.  Smirking to himself he watched as the progress went up.  It wouldn’t be long now.  Just a few more seconds…. A small ding told him it was done and he watched as shock and embarrassment colored Scott’s face.  The alpha seemed to try to close his thighs together and began to rub his knees back and forth like he was trying to stave off taking a piss right there.  But Theo knew better.  He knew exactly what was going on.  Surreptitiously using his foot to pull the fan behind him, Theo smirked, the fan was blowing so that his scent would be blown where Scott could catch his scent.  
  
Scott cocked his head to the side, looking around as he sniffed.  The others busy talking and eating, too engrossed in their own lives to notice the changes that were coming on too quickly for Scott to handle.  How the others couldn’t smell the changes were beyond Theo.  But he knew very damn well what was going on.  He’d set it up after all.  And as Scott began to fidget more and more it was pretty clear that Scott was getting wet from just smelling Theo.  Theo pulled out the tablet again.  
  
Going into the menu he began to toy with what all his smell did to Scott.  Setting it up to where he’d start leaking a steady stream of slick to prep him for fucking, while also making him instinctually want to trust Theo more and more.  And also making him a complete slut for Theo, Theo thought that was good enough and clicked run, watching as it ran through the smaller changes faster.  He smirked to himself as he saw Scott blush furiously, his hand self consciously going down to his crotch.  Shock coloring his features as he realized what was missing.  What shouldn’t but was there.  He looked around anxiously but didn’t seem to notice Theo as he said something to the pack.  Theo wasn’t bothering to listen.  
  
That wasn’t what mattered now.  No what mattered was how Scott just stood up and left.  He got up and ran from the lunchroom making everyone wonder what the hell was going on.  None of them noticing the slight pool of moisture on Scott’s seat.  Hell, he was sure none of them had noticed that gigantic wet spot on Scott’s jeans as his new plumping made itself known.  Theo got up and carefully made his way to the room where he knew he’d find Scott.  
  
He walked right up to the stall Scott was in.  The smell was so strong, fuck he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.  He must have pulled down his jeans to see if what he’d felt was true.  Theo smirked as he kicked open the door to find Scott standing there, his jeans down around his ankles and his fingers on his dripping pussy where his cock had been.  His eyes went wide as he took in Theo’s scent so much closer and more potent in these close quarters.  Oh Theo liked the hungry look on Scott’s face as he eyed him.  But the beauty was only slightly marred by the confusion on his face.  
  
“I don’t… I don’t understand… how….” Scott gestured down to himself, his pussy now pouring more slick down his thighs as he subconsciously presented himself to Theo.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Theo walked in and shoved two fingers straight into Scott’s tight wet heat and used his slick as lube to find his joy buzzer of a g spot.  He smirked as Scott moaned like a bitch in heat.  Something all too right about the pairing of any part of Theo’s anatomy and his pussy, the open look on Scott’s face proving just how much he needed and wanted this.  
  
“F-fuck…w… what are you doing?” Scott looked around, feeling ashamed of being exposed like this, standing in the open stall of the boy’s bathroom with his jeans down around his knees and Theo working his new pussy over with his fingers.  God damn his fingers.  They were touching parts of him Scott hadn’t even thought about once he’d seen what he now had down there.  And Theo seemed to really know his way around.  Images started to flow into Scott’s mind unbidden.  
  
Images of Theo fucking hundreds of girls and leaving them boneless and drained in his wake as he moved from one to the other, fuck it turned Scott on to picture. There was Theo having fucked them into pure bliss before moving on.  Then Theo would go out, seeking out more and more women to pound into that mindless happy blissful subspace with his mighty cock.  And Scott couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips.  
  
“I’m taking what I want.” Scott’s knees started to buckle at part of his fantasy coming true.  “You kept teasing me and trying to goad me into this and now you’ve got it.  Clothes, off.  Now.” Theo kept his fingers deep in Scott as he undressed.  It was strange moving around while someone had something so deep inside him, working him over.  He struggled getting his jeans down his legs and off along with his shoes.  But as he pulled his shirt up over his head he felt like he shouldn’t, like he should be fighting this, but even as he tried he simply dropped his clothing on the floor and stood naked in all his glory before Theo.  Connected by Theo’s steady working fingers that drove him beyond the confusion he felt about all this and straight into a blissful lulled peace about it all.  
  
“Do you like what you see…?” Scott looked down feeling a little shamed of how hot he felt right now.  He felt desired, wanted.  And somehow more whole then he’d ever thought possible as he gave into his urges and desires.  All he wanted in the world right now was to take Theo inside him and make them both explode with pleasure.  If there was a God surely Theo would want to fuck him after all this.  
  
“I do.  I think you look good like this.” Theo kept up his brutal fingering of Scott, working him closer and closer to edge.  He wanted to cement Scott’s pleasure with what he was about to do.  He wanted Scott to crave this.  The feel of Theo touching him, of Theo deep inside him.  He wanted it to turn him on and make him drip when he was by himself.  Scott shivered and his eyes dilated as Theo kept up till he saw Scott’s face flush and quickly pulled out.  The whimper that fell from Scott’s lips did little to stop the stirring in Theo’s jeans.  He used his wet hand to open his fly and pull his stiff cock out and slide it home into Scott’s newly formed pussy.  Before the horny cunt boi could even really get a good luck at what was now plowing into his newly minted pussy.  Theo pushed in and pushed back till Scott’s back hit the stall wall.  Theo started fucking him against the stall wall with the door open.  Scott whined and begged, his pleading moans echoing off the tiled walls as his voice kept going up.  
  
Scott made a feeble gesture to the open stall door but Theo shook his head.  He wanted them in the open.  Wanted anyone who walked into know what they were doing.  He didn’t care who knew Scott’s dirty little secret right now.  Later.  Later when he had Scott alone and would be coming down from fucking him in every room of Scott’s house and making demands of what Scott could and couldn’t wear anymore, then he’d care.  But right now he was beyond being capable of taking what he wanted.  
  
Scott wanted this.  He didn’t know how he’d ever turned Theo down before.  Fuck all he wanted was to be here like this forever.  Taken again and again as Theo willed it.  He felt odd thinking that, didn’t he not like Theo this morning?  Didn’t he say he wasn’t his type?  Why was… OH FUCK…. Scott clumped down on Theo as he came around him.  The pulsing that had been building up now released throughout his body as he gushed down his thighs and around Theo’s thick cock which just kept going.  Fuck his mind was going blank as his body started going limp with pleasure as he thrashed bonelessly around Theo, hanging on for dear life as Theo kept going.  
  
‘fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.’ Was the only coherent thing going through Scott’s mind just then.  
  
‘Good.’ Theo thought.  ‘He’ll grave my fucking him now that he knows it gets him off.  Time for phase two….’ He kept fucking, feeling himself slip down to the hilt as he kept going deeper into Scott.  Scott’s eye went wide.  The thicker part of his cock near the base starting to tease Scott’s new pussy lips as he moved back and forth, the tender flesh of his knot throbbing as it began to have to be forced to get in and out of Scott.  
  
“H… how are you still growing?” Scott whimpered as he clung to the man who owned him now.  “How… so… so thick…” Scott seemed to be begging and moaning, lost in himself and what he wanted.  He was aware that Theo was fully in him and that the tip seemed pointed rather than flared.  But that thick base that seemed to keep expanding and felt almost like a branding iron against the tender flesh of his lower lips… Scott was torn between it being too much and not enough.  
  
“Shh, enjoy the ride boi.” Theo smirked as he felt himself swell fully.  He’d made sure Scott would be deep enough for him so that as he felt his knot start to swell, his cock head began to rub back and forth against Scott’s cervix.  A little trick he’d figured out from watching a lot of porn and reading up about vaginas today while he wait for the full list of changes to take effect.  
  
“F-FUCK…” Scott whimpered and thrashed.  Not every woman liked having her cervix touched, but a few liked having it fucked against, and Theo had made sure Scott was wired specifically to like it.  And deep enough that only Theo’s cock would ever hit that spot deep inside him.  He road Scott hard as he fucked him against the stall wall and then howled his pleasure as he began to orgasm.  Sitting down on the toilet, partly out of fear for how the stall wall had started to give under the onslaught of their fucking, but also because his knot contracted began to over and over again, filling his seed into Scott’s quivering void of pleasure.  
  
Scott slumped against Theo, his body draped over him as he quivered around each pulse of pleasure.  He came a few times around Theo, feeling so full that he wasn’t sure how it wasn’t leaking out till he gingerly reached down and touched the base of Theo’s bloated cock inside him.  
  
“FUCK… careful babe.” Theo pulled Scott’s hands away.  “Much more of that and you’ll be spending the day on my lap.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“My knot lights your tight cunt.  I think the way your contracting around it and milking more cum out of me is going to keep me here at least for an hour… maybe more.” Theo chuckled as Scott blushed.  “But don’t worry.  We’ll have time to enjoy getting to know each other…” Theo kicked the stall door closed with his booted foot and put his hand on Scott’s hips.  “Ready for round two?”  
  


***

  
  
Scott shivered as he came down from the third or fourth time they’d fucked in the stall.  His clothes somewhere on the floor but he didn’t care.  He looked down at the swollen ruby red cock stretching his cunt lips wide around the knot that was starting to finally go down.  Silently he thanked whatever gods would listen that he’d finally been able to tame Theo’s needs.  There for a while he wasn’t sure if he was going to ever get Theo to finally be worn down.  He heard the buzz of his phone vibrating and twisted around slightly to look for his phone.  
  
“RAWRRR!” Theo growled, his fangs bared as his eyes turned liquid amber and glowed at Scott.  
  
“My phone.” Scott blushed, his flush going farther as Theo put his hand on the small of Scott’s back and leaned forwards to sort through Scott’s jeans to fish out his phone.  He unceremoniously handed the offending electronic over to Scott who unlocked it and sighed.  “Mom’s going to have to pull a double shift.  Looks like I’m on my own for supper tonight.” Scott leaned against the stall wall.  Finally taking in the damage they’d done to the other side.  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“What about you?” Scott blinked, his eyes owlishly wide.  
  
“Don’t you want to have supper with me?”  
  
“But… I figured…” Scott blushed and looked down.  “I didn’t figure you’d want to be with me outside of this.” He gestured down to where they were still tied together by Theo’s thick knot.  
  
“Scott.  You couldn’t get rid of me by banishing me to purgatory.  You really think not having a cock is going to turn me off?” Theo reached up and pulled Scott to him, his hand around the back of Scott’s neck till they were touching foreheads.  “Besides.  I happen to like fucking you in your tight cunt.” Theo flexed his pointed red rocket of a cock and made Scott whimper.  “Do you like my dick in your tight cunt?”  
  
“Yes…” Scott moaned out, his voice sounding so fucked out.  
  
“Good.” Theo smirked.  “I’ll get take out for us.” Theo’s fangs were still out.  
  
“okay…” Scott blushed and looked down to where they were joined.  
  
“You want to see it, don’t you?” Theo kept his golden eyes on Scott as Scott nodded silently.  “Lift up.” Scott bit his lip and lifted up off of Theo, his knot finally down enough to let his bloated dog dick to slip free and lay across Theo’s abs.  Scott looked at the large member and it’s deep crimson colored flesh and licked his lips.  
  
“Touch it Scott.” Theo’s eyes were still glowing as Scott reached down and took a hold of his red rocket cock and gave it an experimental tug.  Watching it swell in his hand gave him the confidence to take a firmer grasp.  Holding on to Theo’s towering missile Scott slowly jerked him off.  Smoldering amber eyes watched him as he paid homage to the cock that had just taken his virginity.  But Theo had other plans.  “Kiss it.” He demanded, and Scott blushed but leaned in and took the sleek pointed tip to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.  
  
“Again.” Theo commanded.  Smirking as Scott did it, a little more enthusiastically this time then before.  Slowly making out with the weeping tip of his red rocket dick, Theo was enjoying the attention.  He carded his hands through Scott’s raven locks before looking him in his glowing blood red eyes.  “Put it in your mouth Scott.” Scott nodded and ducked down, bobbing down to capture the fleshy spear like head and took it into his mouth.  He’d never done this before but some part of him longed to have more.  God he wanted more.  He started bobbing up and down on Theo’s dick faster, taking more of it into his throat till he had more then half of the thick dog dick down his throat when he gagged and had to back off for a second.  
  
“You’re doing real good Scott.” Theo commended him, watching him flush with embarrassment about the praise but still eating it up.  “Start again, but slowly this time.”  
  
Scott nodded and started at the tip, Trying to remember what he’d liked when he had a penis.  He felt a sudden pang of missing it, but at the same time he could feel Theo’s load leaking out of his fucked out pussy and dripping down his inner thigh.  He wished he could have his penis back but having his dripping cunt in its place wasn’t so bad.  Not if it meant that Theo would fuck him.  He absently wondered why he felt like that.  He could remember just yesterday not liking Theo, he thought… and didn’t he reject him this morning when he had a penis?  His mind tried to puzzle out why he was feeling like this but he just kept coming back to the thick load leaking out of his cunt.  He looked up into Theo’s eyes as he swallowed around his cock and suddenly things didn’t matter.  
  
He trusted Theo.  He’d always trust Theo.  Theo hadn’t freaked out when he saw his cunt.  He’d simply found him sexy and taken him hard and urgent against the now battered stall like the slutty whore he was.  And he really wanted Theo to do again.  And fuck… that knot.  Scott groaned and Theo smirked.  
  
“Liking that Scott?  Liking having my dick in your mouth?” Scott nodded, bobbing his head while he looked at Theo’s eyes.  
  
“Good.” Theo smirked.  “Your mouth is good.  Not great, but good.  I think with a lot of practice you’ll be able to give spectacular blow jobs.” He reached out and stroked Scott’s face.  “But you’re best feature has to be either that tight bubble ass of yours which I can’t wait to fuck too.  Or that fantastic pussy of yours.” Scott blushed, feeling a tingle in his pussy at the idea of being fucked in the ass.  He’d wanted that, since last night he’d wanted someone to fuck him in the ass.  Now… would he feel pleasure?  Did he even still have a prostate for it to be fun?  He wondered if he should have Deaton check him out.  The humiliation of that idea caused a thrill to go through his spine.  Maybe he’d ask Theo to take him for a checkup.  Ask Theo to make him strip off and show the doctor what had happened to him.  
  
The idea of following Theo’s commands was almost as good as Theo’s fucking him.  His whole body was tingling as he took more of Theo into his throat.  He was barely listening to Theo now.  He was aware he was talking, telling him things but it all seemed so over his head as he simply kept sucking the dick in his throat.  He didn’t realize he was making progress till his nose nudged the edge of Theo’s knot and he realized it was too big to go into his mouth.  
  
“Ease up there Scott.” Theo smirked.  “You get that in your jaw you’re committing yourself to a long period of trying to breath around my spasming cock in your throat.” Scott nodded, and Theo moaned.  “Fuck… almost there.  Say something.”  
  
“Wike what?” Scott tried to talk around the swollen prick in his throat and Theo moaned, holding his head and fucking into his mouth.  
  
“Fuck I don’t care.  Anything.  It makes your throat vibrate and FUCK….” Theo moaned as Scott started just reciting random topics and ideas.  His mind drifting from one topic to the next, not really sure what he should focus on as he let Theo take over on how deep and fast the fucking was going.  In his mind he remembered how Alison’s voice had sounded and he wondered if his healing factor would stop that or if he’d have that fucked out husky voice of having a big dick in his throat roughly fucking him so that everyone would know he’d had somebody balls deep in his throat.  He silently hoped for both.  Part of him wanting to keep this secret and part of him wanting nothing more then to scream it out to the world that he was riding Theo’s cock.  
  
“FUCK!” Theo roared as he held Scott against his crotch, his throbbing knot just starting to stretch Scott’s lips as he emptied himself into Scott’s willing throat.  Fuck, yeah.  His fangs and claws fully extended making him look feral as he road out his massive orgasm in Scott’s throat before finally pulling his spent and tender flesh from Scott’s mouth, shooting one final shot of cum across Scott’s face.  “You look hot with that.” The contrast turning Theo on as much as marking his mate.  
  
“Thanks.” Scott was fingering himself.  
  
“Hey, none of that now.” Theo knocked his hands away.  “You’ll masturbate later.  We’re going to be late.” Theo grinned leaving Scott to bend over and present his ass to Theo as he picked up his clothing.  
  
‘Going to enjoy fucking the hell out of your ass my tight little bitch….’ Theo smirked to himself, reaching out and smacking Scott’s ass with a thunderous echoing smack.  Scott yelped and jumped, his head bumping into the door and popping it open leaving him to sit naked and startled on the bathroom floor.  
  
“I’ll meet you at your place with the food.  We’ll eat.  We’ll fuck.  I’ll take you to places you didn’t know you could reach.  And we’ll do it in every fucking room of your house till the entire place smells of our sex.  You won’t be able to walk into any room of your house or hell even with in a mile of your house without the smell hitting you and your pussy demanding attention as it starts soaking your jeans from how fucking wet you get just from the smell and the memory.” Theo leaned over and pulled Scott into a deep kiss, tasting himself on Scott’s lips before pulling back with a grin.  “Now get dressed.  You might want to sneak into the girl’s restroom and get a pad or something because you’re going to soak your jeans.” He gestured down at where Scott had a small pool of cum on the floor leaking out of his flexing pussy.  
  
“Shit.” Scott blushed.  
  
“Don’t worry.  You’ll get better with practice.  The more I fuck you the better you’ll get at the muscle controls to hold it in.  You’ll get used to having large loads sloshing around in that tight little cunt of yours.” Theo smirked as he tucked himself away into his jeans and smiled at Scott.  “I’ll see you at your place. Answer the door naked.  I like looking at you with out your clothes.  The hard earned muscles from ours of practice and working out, that glorious ass of yours, and that dripping pussy…” Theo adjusted himself in his jeans before leaving.  Scott sat there naked and dripping, his hands drawn to his needy hole before he snapped out of it and slowly got dressed.  He was going to be so late for class.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Tumblr about commissions.


End file.
